Perseveranza
by Ale-chan
Summary: Quería alcanzarlos. Quería ser como ellos y formar parte de ese maravilloso mundo del que todavía se sentía tan alejado. Sin embargo, sus propios temores le impedían el seguir adelante. Afortunadamente, no estaba solo. TYL


**Perseveranza**

-"¿Se te ofrece algo más, Lambo-chan?"  
>El aludido negó con la cabeza, saboreando todavía el último bocado de su postre.<br>-"Gracias. Estoy más que lleno, Kyoko-san."  
>La muchacha sonrió, alzando algunos de los platos vacíos y llevándolos al fregadero. Después de dar las gracias, la mayoría de los comensales se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de la habitación; otro se puso de pie y ayudó a la mujer con la limpieza de los trastes, comunicándose tan sólo a través de sonrisas y miradas; y uno más estiró sus piernas por debajo del comedor, estirando el cuello y leyendo su reloj disimuladamente.<br>Lambo limpió su boca con una servilleta y empezó a jugar con su vaso vacío, esperando a que aquel último acompañante desapareciera por la puerta de la cocina.  
>-"Vamos, ya es hora."- Finalmente, el hombre se levantó de su asiento, lanzándole una desinteresada mirada al menor.<br>-"¿Hoy?"  
>El mayor frunció el ceño levemente, molesto mas no sorprendido por la pregunta.<br>-"Si, hoy. Es viernes, ¿no es así?"  
>-"¡Pero tengo una cita!"- Tartamudeó. Una severa mirada del mayor le provocó escalofríos y giró en torno a la señorita Kyoko. Ésta le correspondió la mirada pero no dijo nada. Un gesto del Vongola le bastó para saber que no debía de entrometerse en aquella discusión.<br>-"No es mi culpa que conciertes citas los días en los que tienes entrenamiento, vaca estúpida."  
>-"Pero yo-"<br>-"¿No accedí a darte todos los fines de semana libres? ¿Por qué crees que lo hice? Para que ya no me dieras excusas de que nunca tienes tiempo de salir con chicas."  
>-"Que sea la próxima semana. Hoy ya quedé con alguien."<br>El mayor exhaló pesadamente, seguramente tratando de contener su enojo.  
>-"Lambo…"- Fue interrumpido por el timbre de un celular.<br>El joven sacó el teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra y no pudo evitar sonreír al leer el nombre de quien realizaba la llamada. Sin embargo, no le fue posible contestar pues alguien le arrebató el aparato de las manos y contestó en su lugar.  
>-"¿Si?"<br>-"¡Gokudera!"  
>-"Lo siento, no puede contestar en estos momentos."<br>-"¡Gokudera!"- Intentó recuperar el celular pero Hayato aprovechó su mano libre para mantenerlo alejado.  
>-"Sí. Sí. No, no creo que pueda verte hoy."- Rió secamente. –"Claro que no. No te preocupes. Llámale mañana. Estoy seguro de que tendrás más suerte."<br>-"¡Devuélvemelo!"  
>-"Si. Descuida. Yo le diré."- Terminó la llamada. –"Dice que no importa que le canceles siempre y cuando no estés con otra chica."<br>-"Tú…"- Recuperó su teléfono y limpió de su rostro algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a desbordarse. –"¡Eres un tonto! ¡He querido salir con esta chica desde hace semanas!"  
>Hayato se alzó de hombros, se despidió de su jefe (el cual estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo pretendiendo no escuchar lo que ocurría) y escoltó a Lambo fuera de la cocina y hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento.<p>

* * *

><p>-"Estudiamos estos problemas por una semana. ¿Qué pasó?"<br>Lambo recostó su cabeza en el escritorio, evitando mirar a Hayato a los ojos.  
>-"Me confundí."<br>-"Te confundiste…"- Revisó por quinta vez el examen en sus manos, reacomodó sus anteojos y murmuró algunas cuantas palabras que Lambo no pudo entender. –"Supongo que tendré que aplicarte exámenes sorpresa de ahora en adelante. Tienes que acostumbrarte a trabajar bajo presión."  
>-"No es la presión. Es sólo que apesto en matemáticas."<br>-"Eres capaz de resolver problemas de mayor nivel que éste. Si no es la presión lo que evita que contestes bien, tal vez sea que eres demasiado perezoso como para siquiera intentarlo."  
>-"No es eso."- Canturreó, restregándose aún más contra la tibia superficie de madera. –"Simplemente no puedo."<br>Hayato asintió, dejando el examen sobre la mesa y tomando otro en su lugar.  
>-"Entonces tendremos que estudiar hasta que puedas, ¿no te parece?"- Leyó la nota escrita con rojo en la esquina superior de la hoja. –"Al menos ya estás mejorando en química."<br>Lambo gruñó.

* * *

><p>-"La familia Lucchese se está fortaleciendo. La cantidad de armas que compran es intolerable y las familias aliadas han solicitado nuestra ayuda para detener sus operaciones."<br>-"No entiendo nada de esto."- El boxeador se levantó con rapidez, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y siendo tan honesto como siempre. Si no fuera porque lo conocía desde hacía tantos años, Lambo se hubiera asustado por su neurótico comportamiento. –"¡Sólo dinos lo que hay que hacer, Tsuna!"  
>Éste rió y rascó su nuca, avergonzado.<br>-"¡Keh! Irrespetuoso cabeza de pasto."  
>-"¡¿Qué dijiste?"<br>-"Ya, ya. Sigamos escuchando, ¿quieren?"  
>-"Los Lucchese cerraron un trato muy importante que reforzará su arsenal a casi al doble. La entrega se hará dentro de ocho días y debemos de estar ahí para impedirla."<br>-"¿Por qué no actuar desde antes, Décimo?"  
>-"Las armas vienen de Estados Unidos. No es prudente involucrarnos con ellos. En cambio, si reciben el dinero, no les importará que la mercancía no llegue a su destino."<br>-"¿Entonces sólo tenemos qué impedir que recojan las armas? ¡Suena fácil!"- Rió y Lambo no pudo evitar pensar que no había nada de divertido en el asunto. Siempre le pareció que Takeshi disfrutaba del asunto de la mafia más de lo que debía.  
>Tal vez no sólo él. Miró a su alrededor para estudiar los rostros de los guardianes presentes. Los ojos del hermano de la señorita Kyoko chispeaban con energía. Casi podía leer su mente: "¡Acabaré con la familia Lucchese al extremo!" Si no había salido corriendo de la sala juntas para destruir a los Lucchese todavía era porque seguramente no terminaba de entender la situación.<br>También podía notar el entusiasmo en los ojos de Hayato. En su mente lo que habría sería un montón de planes complicadísimos para poder detener la transacción a tiempo y sin llamar demasiado la atención. Lo único que Lambo pedía era no estar involucrado en ninguno de esos planes.  
>Incluso el Vongola parecía estar disfrutando del asunto. O más bien, se había contagiado del entusiasmo de sus hombres. Era claro que aún no estaba orgulloso de su puesto en la familia pero sin darse cuenta lo aceptó como parte de su destino. Ya casi nunca tartamudeaba al dar órdenes.<br>La única que parecía estar tranquila era la señorita Chrome. Ella siempre se sentaba al borde de la mesa, escuchaba atentamente y esperaba a que se le diera alguna indicación. Si disfrutaba o no de su trabajo lo ignoraba pero de algo estaba seguro: ella tenía más ganas de estar ahí sentada que él mismo.  
>-"Tiene que ser un trabajo rápido y eficiente para dar a entender nuestro punto. ¿Alguno de ustedes-"<br>-"Creo que Lambo debería de encargarse de la operación."  
>Todos parecieron sorprenderse de que Hayato interrumpiera a su querido jefe. El silencio los cubrió por varios segundos antes de que Lambo pudiera reaccionar.<br>-"¿Yo?"- Abrió bien los ojos y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y sintió cómo el calor llenaba su rostro. –"¡¿Y por qué yo?"  
>-"Ya oíste: será una misión sencilla. Creo que es una perfecta oportunidad para que empieces a tomar más responsabilidades."<br>-"¡No puedo hacer algo así!"  
>-"Estaremos ahí para apoyarte en caso de que lo necesites. No sería tan estúpido como para dejarlo todo en tus manos."<br>-"¡Basta!"- Se levantó con violencia, tirando su silla detrás de él. –"¡No puedo hacer algo así!"- Y salió de la habitación.  
>-"Jefe…"- La queda voz de Chrome rompió el silencio. –"Yo podría hacerlo."<br>-"He de insistir, Décimo."  
>Tsuna miró alternadamente a sus dos guardianes y después a la brillante superficie de la mesa. Entrecerró los ojos y tomó una decisión.<br>-"Dejemos que Lambo se encargue de esto."

* * *

><p>Cinco.<br>Seis disparos.  
>Lambo electrocutó a un par de guardias, dándole oportunidad al último subordinado de escapar. Miró a su alrededor y entre las sombras del almacén pudo reconocer a una decena de enemigos.<br>Sujetó sus cuernos con fuerza, temiendo que alguno de ellos se perdiera en medio del caos. Quiso escapar pero por donde lo intentara se encontraba con alguien dispuesto a volarle la cabeza.  
>Tropezó.<br>Repitió su mantra para sí pero una vez más probó ser insuficiente.  
>-"Aguanta. Aguanta."- El repetirlo diez veces más no sirvió de nada.<br>Un enemigo especialmente alto se acercó a él y le apuntó con una pistola.  
>Una.<br>Dos explosiones.  
>Hayato y Takeshi entraron al almacén y después de unos cuantos minutos todo terminó.<br>Una mano le ofreció ayuda para levantarse pero él la rechazó. Se incorporó como pudo, su costado aún doliéndole debido a los golpes que acababa de recibir. Un líquido tibio recorría su mano derecha. Temía mirar hacia abajo para comprobar que se trataba de sangre.  
>-"¿Estás bien?"- Colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y examinó su rostro. –"Está bien. Ya está bien. No fue tu culpa. Alguien les advirtió. No fue tu culpa, Lambo."- El joven negó con la cabeza, aún demasiado asustado como para responder. –"Ya está bien. Los subestimamos. Lo harás mejor la próxima vez."<br>Aquellas últimas palabras le hicieron reaccionar. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, tropezándose con un escombro y cayendo de bruces sobre un montón de municiones.  
>-"¡No! ¡No va a haber una próxima vez! ¡No puedo hacerlo!"<br>-"No digas estupideces, claro que puedes."  
>-"¡Pues tal vez no quiera hacerlo!"<br>Hayato emitió un extraño quejido. No fue de enojo ni de asombro. A Lambo le sonó más bien como una risita sarcástica y aquello le enfureció todavía más.  
>-"Si es así entonces entrégame tu anillo."- La orden le aturdió de tal forma que tuvo que alzar el rostro para corroborar que la había escuchado. Su expresión era justo como la imaginaba: altanera y sonriente, con el ceño fruncido y sin un rastro de polvo en sus mejillas. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraban con indiferencia. Casi como si no le importara el que Lambo estuviera ahí o no.<br>-"Estás siendo demasiado duro con él, Hayato."  
>-"No. Está bien. Si él no quiere ser parte de la familia no debemos de obligarlo. Si no quiere portar ese anillo debería de entregarlo. Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar a alguien con más entusiasmo que él, si bien no con tanto potencial. Entonces, ¿qué?"- Dio un paso hacia adelante. –"¿Me darás el anillo?"<br>Lambo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejando escurrir las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Estaba acostumbrado a aquel sentimiento pero pocas veces sintió tanto miedo como en ese momento. ¿Cómo podría entregar el anillo?  
>Llevaba diez años corriendo detrás de la sombra del Vongola y de los demás. Entregar el anillo equivaldría a renunciar. Equivaldría a nunca poder darles alcance.<br>Equivaldría a nunca poder formar parte de ese mundo de adultos al que siempre quiso pertenecer.  
>-"No."<br>-"¿Cómo dices?"  
>-"No te daré el anillo."<br>Hayato asintió y posó su mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho, revolviendo un poco su cabello.  
>-"A partir de ahora me acompañarás a todas mis misiones, ¿de acuerdo?"<br>Lambo asintió.  
>Adivinando que el niño querría estar solo, los dos adultos se retiraron del lugar.<p>

* * *

><p>-"¿Todavía te duele, Lambo-chan?"<br>La mujer le dio una última vuelta a los vendajes que cubrían su brazo derecho.  
>-"Ya te he pedido que no me llames así, Haru-san."<br>-"Perdón. Creo que siempre serás el pequeño Lambo para mí."  
>Éste se mordió los labios, molesto por seguir siendo tratado como un niño pero también disfrutando de la calidez que nunca pudo experimentar en su propia familia.<br>-"Ahora descansa."  
>-"Ya estoy bien, Haru-san."<br>-"No importa. No queremos que te esfuerces demasiado, ¿o sí?"  
>Repentinamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.<br>-"Vamos."- Hayato se asomó parcialmente. –"Ya es hora."  
>-"¿Hora de qué?"<br>Hayato arqueó las cejas, como si apenas entonces se diera cuenta de que Haru se encontraba ahí.  
>-"De entrenar, por supuesto."<br>-"¿Estás loco? ¿Qué no ves que sigue herido?"  
>El hombre chasqueó la boca.<br>-"Es sólo un rasguño. Estará bien."  
>-"¡Es sólo un niño!"- La mujer caminó hacia Hayato para encararlo pero éste no pareció inmutarse. –"¿Por qué exiges tanto de él?"<br>-"Mujer estúpida."- Se adentró en la habitación, alejándose de ella y acercándose a Lambo. –"Él no es sólo un niño. Es uno de nuestros guardianes."- Se dirigió al menor. –"No le hagas caso. Eres más de lo que ella cree que eres."  
>-"¡Pues tal vez no quiera ser nada de eso!"<br>-"Haru-san…"  
>-"¿Nunca pensaste que tal vez él querría tener una vida normal? ¿Qué no le gusta pelear? ¡No todos son unos delincuentes como tú!"<br>-"Si piensa así debería de decirlo. Que yo sepa, Dios le otorgó una lengua muy afilada para decir todo lo que piensa. Si lo que quiere es dedicarse a estudiar y a salir con chiquillas debería de decírnoslo."  
>-"Está bien, Haru-san. Gokudera-shi tiene razón. Es sólo un rasguño."<br>Se colocó la chaqueta y salió de la habitación, asegurándose de sonreírle a Haru antes de cerrar la puerta.  
>Siguió a Hayato por los pasillos de la base, inquieto por no alcanzar a leer en su rostro ningún tipo de expresión.<br>-"No me daré por vencido, ¿sabes?"- Le lanzó una mirada de asco y le ofreció un pañuelo. –"Maldición, vaca estúpida. ¡Límpiate la nariz, ¿quieres?"  
>El chico obedeció.<br>Mientras seguía caminando hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento, Lambo se sintió feliz.  
>Si Hayato confiaba en él, él tampoco se daría por vencido. <p>

**Comentario de la Autora:** Hn... en este fic quise tratar con un estilo diferente pero como que no me quedó. XD Jeje, oh bueno. De todos modos me gustó.

Me encanta la relación de Gokudera-kun y Lambo. No sólo me parten de la risa cada que pelean, también me parecen muy tiernos. Gokudera odiará al buen Lambo-chan pero también ha llegado a cuidar mucho de él. Desde hacía mucho que quería escribir una historia así pero apenas por los últimos eventos del manga me inspiré a hacer esto.

Honestamente me parece muy enojoso que las chicas siempre anden defendiendo a Lambo. Estoy de acuerdo que es un niño pero es un niño MUY malcriado y necesita disciplina, algo que ellas no parecen entender. Gokudera en cambio le puede ofrecer mucho tough love aunque en sus juventudes haya mucho tough y muy poco love jeje. Cuando noté que TYL Lambo se dirigía a Gokudera como Gokudera-shi me emocioné. Encaja perfectamente en mi idea de que fue él el que ayudó a Lambo a convertirse en su maravillosa versión de 25 años (claro, con influencia del horrible mundo en el que terminó viviendo).

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Reviews, kudasai!

PD: XD No, no odio a Haru. Gokudera-kun si.


End file.
